


Knowledge is Power in Shizuku's World

by Myseashellcat



Category: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eye Contact, F/M, First Meetings, Soulmates, opt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myseashellcat/pseuds/Myseashellcat
Summary: Her world was all black and white. Simple. Until it wasn't. 
Soulmates AU





	

Shizuku's world was colored in various shades of black, white, and gray. Simple. Straightforward. Clear. Free from unnecessary distractions and attachments.  
Studying was all that mattered to her.  
_  
Fact, soulmates existed. Another fact, this information did not impacted her life in the slightest.  
Although now she couldn't help but think back to junior high, when one of the girls in her class had been the first to find her soulmate. It was all anyone talked about for weeks. Students from other classes would come into their classroom, disturbing Shizuku's studies, asking the girl to describe how the world looked in color. However since most of them couldn't remember what colors looked like, the effort was useless.  
According to her textbooks many children were born with the ability to see colors, but as soon as their other half was born into the world they became colorblind.  
Shizuku's little brother was born colorblind meaning that his soulmate was probably older than him. Shizuku had also been born unable to see colors, but she was not bothered by it at all. It was pretty simple to ignore.  
Studying was all that mattered to her.  
When she was in third grade her father had tried to sit her down and have the talk. He quickly became an embarrassed, blubbering mess while she remained calm and emotionless. Somewhere along the way her father gave up on teaching her about the birds and the bees, instead her father decided to tell her about what he considered an easier to explain topic. Soulmates. Shizuku found her father's logic ironic seeing as the reproductive process was a simple part to biology, but the existence of soulmates was a phenomenon that continued to confound the scientific community. This was when she learned that the cure for her colorblindness was to lock eyes with her soulmate.  
Later that evening she called her mother to confirm the reliability of her fathers words, as well as get the full version of the talk. It all turned out to be very straightforward.  
Gaining knowledge was all that mattered to her.  
_  
In fact she hadn't even really thought about her soulmate in years. Not until her first year of high school when she looked him straight in the face. She had been bribed with the promise new textbooks, by her teacher, to deliver some printouts to Yoshida, a recently unsuspended delinquent classmate. She had only just walked in when he threw a boy violently across the room. Then he looked her in the eye, really looked, and she froze in wonder.  
There was an explosion of vibrant hues encompassing her vision, but she could not pull her eyes away from his deep gray orbs. She felt her heart stir in a way it never had before. She was lost and found as time seemed to freeze and all of her troubles faded away. Suddenly all was right with the world. Shizuku could probably stare into his eyes forever. Then he jumped out of a window.  
Studying will soon not be the only thing that matters to her.  
_  
Shizuku looked down at her blazer, wondering what the name of the bright color was. Of course she knew all of the names for the colors but not which color those names were associated with. "Perhaps I should get a book on the color wheel," she thought absentmindedly, "and maybe one on soulmates as well."  
The only book on soulmates she had ever been given was from her last year of elementary school. It was a picture book, which she had deemed useless and promptly threw away. She felt a the need to study, to stick with what was familiar. To make the fluttering feeling in her stomach stop, to keep herself from following her instincts and hunting Yoshida down, she really needed to study.  
Shizuku had just turned on her heel and set out towards the nearest book store, when a pair of arms grabbed her waist and pulled to the ground in a grassy lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I've been really obsessed with soulmates AU recently. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
